She knew it all along
by Lyleerose
Summary: My name is Santana Lopez I am Twenty four years old, eight years ago I left my family because of something I did that spilt the family in two. I haven't spoken to any of my family since then but fate would have it that I soon would be steered back into all their lives again. Brittana AU Santana's POV Rated M for Smut later
1. Back in time

**-Back in time Chapter One-**

Beep Beep

"_Hello...Who is it...I'm sorry I can't hear you who is this?'_

Tone…..

"_Hello I am sorry to call so late but I got a call from this number and it got cut off_"

"_I'm sorry miss but I haven't called anyone_"

"_Puck…is that you_?"

Tone….

"_Puck what's up? Are you ever going to answer? How many years has it been? Two, Four, Six no Eight! It's been Eight years since we have talked and now you call and hang up on me twice? Mom was right you're a sentimental fool! Well if you need me you know how to get a hole of me, I promise I won't hang up on you. I love you big brother, bye!"_

My name is Santana Lopez I am Twenty four years old, eight years ago I left my family because of something I did that spilt the family in two. I haven't spoken to any of my family since then but fate would have it that I soon would be steered back into all their lives again.

I stand with both my hands tight on the gun with finger on the trigger, I look side to side to see if the coast is clear, inside is the man I have been following for the past three months. I hear noises from the building so I slowly creep my way into the building being unheard.

"Freeze!"

There were three men standing with their backs towards me.

"I'll shoot whoever moves, throw your weapons down now, damn it now!"

Two of the men complies and throws down their guns while the other one tries to turn around and shoot me, when I see his body start to shift I shoot off a warning shoot.

"On the floor! Police!"

One of the men yells turns around pointing his gun right at me. One of the men who is still faced away with his hands in the air yells

"Easy! We are cops too!"

It's a stare down between me and the man holding the gun on me. The man facing the wall specks again

"I'm inspector Lopes from the Lima Heights Precinct!"

He is now holding up a badge, he slowly turns around holding a flashlight into my eyes.

"Santana… Lower your weapon Montoya"

He tells is co-workers they obey and lower their weapons we stare at each other for a moment before my brother speaks

"She's my sister….What are you doing here? We are watching Sevilla"

"I am following Julio Olmedo he's not Sevilla"

"Shit…And you are?"

"Like you Puck a cop"

A couple months later I started my first day at the Lima Heights Precinct Puck was showing me around once the tour was over we headed to the lunch room, we are discussing the case we are working on the Olmendo case. I was asked to come work her because they felt that I could be a good asset to their team since I had more knowledge about Olmendo then they did and I was a since break from being isolated.

"When I was on the hunt I figured out that Sevilla was the same person as Olmendo I think I was the first to figure it out" I said

"We had no idea I am really glad we ran into each other that night"

"Me too … so what do you have to say to your badass sister who dived the family in two?"

"Come one it wasn't really your fault I mean… what happened…people over reacted and things were said that shouldn't have been… a few months ago I started to write you a letter… I have it here let me read it to you….

_Dear Santana _

_When we were kids you once asked me if, if_

No hold on, I will just jump to here ok

_When father left and I was left alone with mom_

No this isn't it either this is not what I wanted to say

_Puck is looking really nervous and fumbling with the letter, there's like ten pages I feel so bad for leaving and making him feel like he can't even be him in front of me._

"Wow … slow down… let me"

I grab the letter out of his hand and put it in order. _He even numbered the pages_.

"Here lets go to the end… the end always had the best stuff right Puck?"

I give him a smile

"Can I read it?"

"Of course"

And I hung up on you because I didn't know how to ask you to come back to us. To forget all the bad things that happened and let me be your brother again. The brother that walked to school with you hand in hand and went to the store to buy candies with… who taught you to fly a kite at Lost Creek Reservoir.

Your brother who loves you,

Puck

I smile at him this is too sweet hanging him back the letter I ask

"Do you really want me to stay here?"

"Of course Santana"

I feel tears in my eyes and I see he has some in his eyes too. I don't want to cry here so I grab my gun off the table and put it in to the holster strap.

"Well there's a lot of information I have to process you know"

I turn to and start to walk out and I can't help the feelings inside so I turn back around and hug my brother quick and tight. I pull away and walk out the room. I have to let off some stream so I go to the shooting range. When I get there I put my ear plugs in, place two hands on the gun finger on the finger, squint one eye almost closed and fire off five rounds.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

Bulls eye all five. I hear someone say

"Damn"

In the cubical next to me I back out slowly turn to the left and see a gorgeous tall blonde haired piercing blue eyed women, I women I knew very well.

"Hi" I say

She pulls her ear plugs off with her mouth hanging open like she saw a ghost.

"When did you leave medicine?" I asked

She mouth still hanging open. She was wearing a blue tank top that matched her eyes it was v cut that curved to her breast perfectly. A pair of black slacks that showed off her nice curves. _Man after eight years she looked smoking not that she didn't back then maybe the years have made it so that her features are more defined_.

"I didn't leave it, I am in forensics" she replies

"It's been so long"

"How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"It's been years since we have seen each other… well not since that time…"

We stare at each other for a moment and laugh lightly

"Yeah we sure made a mess but I wanted to say I am sorry for everything that happened. I didn't mean for it to go that far…"

"No we both didn't it was harmless we were kids."

"We were naughty but your right we were kids"

"Well come here give me a hug"

"Of course"

I step forward and reach for her waist pulling her into me she wraps her hands around my neck and squeezes tight. After a minute of hugging we both pull back, I look her up and down. She does the same.

"God it's good to see you again" I say

A door opens from behind me and her dad walks in, he is the head of the department

"Agent Lopez I walk looking for you I need you in my office now" He says forcefully

"I'll be right there"

He looks at Brittany his daughter then back to me turns around and walks out.

"ooo he hates me"

"Good luck"

"I am gonna need it… Hey I'll see you around ok?"

I walk towards the door when I get there I turn and look back at her, she's so pretty I can't believe it I give her a flirtatious smile and walk out.

That night the whole team ate dinner over at my brother's house. Puck, his wife Susan, my niece Sara, Captain (Mr. Pierce), Brittany and the boys sit around the table.

"Come one dig in" Susan says

We sit in silence putting food on our plates and for some reason I can't keep my eyes off of Brittany I thought she looked good earlier but now she's in dressed down clothes wearing tight skinny jeans and a loose fitting shirt with heels, light make up but she didn't need it. I think her dad caught me staring so I turn my head. I hear that someone starts to speak so I turn back.

"What are we celebrating?" Mr. Pierce says

"That we are alive what you don't think that is a good enough reason" Susan says

She's just as bad ass as Puck is funny though because she's Brittany's sister and they are nothing alike. Brittany is very laid back and kind.

"Good enough" He says

"It's for my sister, Don Pierce" Puck speaks up

"Because it's been a long time since we were all together" Puck continues

"There must be a good reason don't you think Puck?" Mr. Pierce spats back

Everyone falls silent and stares between the two

"Well can someone explain why I've been invited to have dinner here?" Mr. Pierce says

"Dad let's celebrate in peace" Susan says

"She said she needed to get away" Puck says referring to me

"Come to Lima I told her. After all she is one of us and maybe at the precinct we could …" He continues

"Yeah puck yeah" Mr. Pierce cuts him off

"What happened you mess up your job back there?" Mr. Pierce asked me

"Um no I had a girlfriend she was an inspector and we broke up, I thought it was time to come be with my family again, since I haven't seen them in so long." I informed him

"So an inspector huh?" He asks

I knew that was going to piss him off but, I really didn't care, I smiled and took a sip of my wine.

"What a lovely story… So what did you get bored on patrols and decide hey why not?" He says

"Did I get bored? No no I won't lie there was a certain thrill that came with it"

The boys laughed

"A bit exciting no and what now it's time for family right then why didn't I see you at your father's funeral? What happened was it patrol night?"

I glare at him I couldn't handle where the conversation had head so I stated to stand up.

"Dad please you're not being fair, Stop" Susan snaps

"Isn't it true that she was the one who cause the scandal at Sara's first communion, maybe you remember that was the night Pucks parents split up?" Mr. Pierce says

"That's enough, Don that's enough how can you blame a sixteen year old for her parents' divorce?" Puck says

"Dad all of us have been sixteen before we have all had our rebellious moments" Susan jumps in

"For god sakes Susan she came to Sara's communion dressed like a punk with her ripped stocking and her breasts hanging out, she drugged little Brittany with weed, if that wasn't enough she was making out with Brittany if front of everyone with no shame, that's not being rebellious that's someone who's not normal" He speaks again

"Dad she didn't drug me! It was me who smoked I don't see what the problem is?" Brittany adds

"She's your sister in law for fuck sakes" Susan says

"Dad I was having fun, we were just dancing and then we kissed so what?" Brittany says

Wow my head was beginning to spin with as the craziness that was going on

"Dad if you can't understand what happened that doesn't give you the right to insult people" Susan tells her dad

Wow I didn't think this was going to play out like this, I mean I know that I had cause problems but I am glad to know that everyone seems to understand what I did and is ok with it more or less. My brother looks pissed now

"That's enough" Pucks screams

"Don you are in my house and in my house I demand two things education and respect, if that's too much for you than you're not welcome here.

Damn my brother has crazy balls for standing up to his father in law like that.

Mr. Pierce stands up and puts on his coat walking out the door without saying a word.


	2. Commerical

**-Commercial Chapter Two-**

The next morning yesterday's events were still fresh in everyone's minds but Susan was having a Video shoot to make a commercial to promote the bar she owns and she wanted everyone from the office in it. This means that yet again I was going to be in close courters with Britt and Mr. Pierce, not that I minded being close with Brittany it was her father that I wanted space from. Seeing's that he is now my boss as well I don't think that will be happening any time soon.

Mr. Pierce walks over to Puck with a stern looking face. He was intimidating to most but not me maybe that's because I have known him since Brittany and I we young. We met in first grade and became close fast we use to spend summers at each other's house's but as we got older a bond that was more than friendship presented its self but neither of us acted on it at least not until that night. The feelings I had were so intense I knew if I gave in to the feelings and tried to actually be with her I would be hooked on her forever, for me at sixteen it scared me. That night though at Sara's communion I was ready, that's why I kissed her when we were dancing, everyone thought we smoked but we didn't, but then things went so bad everyone was so upset and yelling so I did the only thing I knew ran.

"Can I sit at my daughters bar or are you going to kick me out of here too?" He asked Puck

Susan over heard what her dad said to her husband want rushed over to put the fire out

"Dad please let's record the commercial in peace"

She pulled him by the hand and lead him over to an open space at the bar a few feet away from Puck

"You know that this is really important for me, give me two hours. Ok? Just two hours" She asked

"Only for you Susan"

He place his hand on his daughter in a lovingly manner. No matter how much of a hard ass he was with everyone else he was always calm and caring with his daughters they were his world. He gently places a kiss on her forehead and walks way.

The director and producer where behind the camera talking against themselves but from where I was standing I could hear their conversation without them seeing me

"Get them out of the shot I don't want them in the commercial" the director

He was pointing to two of the older men on our team.

"Well if we take them out then we will be filming an empty bar" the producer said

"I don't care"

Just then a whole bunch of the younger generation of the team came through the front doors. There was Sara and Brittany's ex-boyfriend I think there might be something there between them because they look at each other the same way Britt and I use to. Brittany walked in behind them and damn did she look good today. She wore a white and black stripped dress that fell two inches above her knees. Her hair was down and wavy and she had on a little black sweater. I know other people walked in after but I don't know who because once Britt walked in my eyes were glued to her.

"Look we are gonna get rid of the monster family and put them in they are much more attractive" the director says

He was pleased that the younger ones had arrived before they did there was only me that was under forty.

"Ok let's take the old guy out, the one with the fro, the fat guy, the gay guy, Mr. Beard and the teeth." He continues

That's when Brittany walk up to me and I stopped listening, she came over threw her hands around my neck and places a small kiss on my cheek.

"Well hello" I say

"Hi" she answers

"Ok people listen up we are going to record this commercial in two segments"

We were interrupted by the producer

"First we are going to film the young people here and hanging around the bar then will film the rest of you in the back room with a different atmosphere a little more.."

"Classy?" Mr. Pierce chimed in

"Classy sure"

First shoot was with the ones under forty, they had us gathered around the front of the bar with glasses in our hands without any sound. I wasn't near Brittany and that made my sad but it was probably for the better because I don't know if I would have been able to concentrate on the shoot if I was close to her. However the second shoot we were supposed to talk but whatever came into our minds and I of course was places next to Brittany and Sam.

"Ready action" the director said

"So do you come here often" Sam said to me

"Yeah they have the best beer don't you know" I answered

I turn to look at Brittany I felt bold

"And you gorgeous" I asked her

She smiled so wide and a light red color spread across her pale cheeks

"Yea I come here a lot" She answered

"Good much better that conversation was awesome" the producer said

Mr. Pierce must not have liked something that he saw or someone did something he didn't like because all of a sudden he was pushing the bar doors open screaming at the director, he was talking so fast I had no idea what he was even talking about. Susan quickly emerged and pulled her dad away

"I asked you for two hours dad only two hours and you act like a referee storming in and kicking people out of the bar"

"That idot took us out of the commercial and insulted us" he pointed to the director

"Calling us fat and old Susan for the love of god" He continues

Someone else must have over heard the producer and director talking earlier

"What you have to be the one who has the better insult and shout loud? So that everyone would know who makes the orders around here? Well you know what? You don't make the rules around her or at my house"

"Honey what are you saying?"

"That here you are just one more person when you sit down at my dinner table your also just one more person just like Santana. I am tired of being embarrassed by you"

Puck over heard the conversation between his wife and her father, he didn't want to interrupt up but he knew that a man has issues when being but down and he was his father in law after all.

"Sweetheart the man was embarrassed"

"Puck… I have been embarrassed my entire life, embarrassed when you insulted that taxi driver that one time, when the butcher didn't cut the meat the way you wanted it, and when the neighbors played their music too loud. The world is how it is dad, it has white and black but there are also shades of gray too. You only see black and white and even then it's only white for you."

Sara turns the corner interrupting them

"Dad Mike called he needs you to call him back as soon as you can"

She turns around and heads back into the other room on the way she passes Brittany and I we went to go tell her sister that she has to go back to the precinct and get some work down.

"Susan I am going I have to go do an autopsy I already told the director"

"If it's ok with you Capitan I am going to take her"

He nods his head, I turn around grab her hand leading her to the front door


	3. Autopsy

**-****Autopsy Chapter Three-**

"The second bullet came in through the occipital region and exited through the front of the neck and eventually lodged in the right knee."

Brittany was going over the body while I was holding the recorder for her. Britt likes to recorder herself so that when she goes to write up the notes it was easier for her.

"According to the trajectory we can conclude that the victim was seated at the time of the shooting."

_She looks so hot right now in her little suite with gloves and goggles on_. I watch as she is lifting up his legs to make sure there is nothing she missed. She feels me looking at her because she keeps her head in the same position but moves her eyes to the corner so she's looking back at me with a grin on her face. She turns so that she is looking at me dead on and I smile moving my eyes to the floor.

"What?" she asks

"Nothing… it's just that I like listening to you… you draw so much detail from just a bullet hole. You look really professional"

_She really did_ It's been a long time since we were friends and Britt has done a lot of changing, she is so smart. She pushes past me and I think I might have said something wrong. I feel nervous now. She walks over to a table and grabs a saw pulls her mask over her mouth and nose and walks over to the body. She begins to open is his skull when blood shoots out across her face. _Good thing she is wearing the goggles and mask. _

I put the recorder down and pick up a wet wipe from the counter.

"Let me"

I wipe the blood that is on her forehead.

"You're a mess, Britt"

_She doesn't say anything maybe I was making her nervous maybe she still had feeling for me. No why would she it's been eight years and I think I overheard someone saying that she was with some guy and that they were engaged_.

"Raise your hear"

I wrap a stand of her hair around her ear.

"There all better"

She smiles for a minute and then it's like she realizes she is and pushes past me

"So what happened with you and Sam?" I ask

"He cheated on me"

I am sitting up against the edge of the counter I turn to look at her and my jaw drops I noticed I did it and pull it back up as fast as I can. _Why would anyone cheat on her?_

"Well if they don't cheat on me they leave me… or I leave them cause they have flaws, or I get scared. That's why I have a huge collection of ex-boyfriends. You?

"Me? I fell in love looking out a window"

She gave me a confused look

"I was a secretary my office was on the second floor, when I wanted to smoke I would stand at the window. One day I was looking out across the street and I saw a women crying, she was crying inconsolably in front of a mirror. After a minute she fixed her hair put on her jacket composed herself and left the house. She looked calm I watched her walk away"

Brittany looked like she wanted to hear more so I continued

"The next day I saw her cry again and the next and the next. Started to arrive to work early, I would leave the office late. I would watch her eat breakfast, do her hair and cry. She always cried and that made me feel tenderness, so I started to follow her, and that's how it began.

I look over at her and her looks mesmerized a smile plastered to her face.

":And why did she cry?" Britt asked

"Because she had killed a man"

She took a deep breath in and we sat in silence of a few minutes I just looked at the ground. It was hard talking about this it brought up old memories, not feelings just memories.

"Shall we continue?" she asks

She me back to reality. She grabbed a tool I don't even know what and walk over to the head.

"After separating the solar plexus we can see the brain looks normal and has normal color."

She looks up at me and smiles.

"The test allows us to date his death was approximately thirty days ago"

She covers the body with a blanket

"Shows the victim died from the second shot that was made at the distance from two meters away"

She takes her gloves off and throws them in a nearby trash I do the same

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I ask

"Sure… This autopsy stuff always makes me hungry"

I just laugh at her and smiled.

"Is that girl way you joined the police?" she asked

"Yeah because the women who cried was a deputy inspector and I am such a romantic fool"

She smiled at me and I walk to the door open it and motion for her to go ahead

The next day we in a team meeting I am so board.

"You've got any questions at all? Ask Uncle Mike"

I turn my head to look at the guy whose desk I am sitting on.

"Nothing happens in this precinct without the people down here knowing about it"

Mr. Pierce was past me and I stand up to greet him

"Wow is it Santana? Watching how the co-workers work? Have you come here to work or to watch?"

"I came here…"

He cut me off

"Bring us a rocking chair …. And a few beers" he says

To a guy standing behind him, I glance over and I see Brittany walking up

"I was waiting Don Lorenzo for you to give me a partner to patrol with"

"A partner?"

The man standing behind him speaks "Don Lorenzo I could accompany her and teach her the procedure, I mean I will volunteer to be her partner"

"You'll do what I you're ordered, dimwit." Mr. Pierce said

He turned to look at me "take a car immediately and go to the warehouse where they found the body. Stay in the car, do surveillance from there"

"At the warehouse?"

"Yes, the warehouse"

"Yesterday we were there don't you think they will begin to notice us?"

"I don't care young lady do as you're told"

He walks away I am a little upset that I am sent on this mission I don't want any reason for me to mess up this job. I like it here and I really don't wanna be on the run anymore.

"Don Lorenzo is this a real mission or are you trying to fuck me over?"

"Excuse me"

"Is this a real mission or are you trying to fuck me over?"

"Are you the captain? Tell me are you?"

"No sir"

Brittany tried to step in but the man that was talking to Mr. Pierce was holding her back

"Do what you're told I have to many problems to do what you said fuck you over right?"

"Yes"

He turned around and ran into Brittany

"Hi honey what's up?"

"Dad if you're not screwing her over she will need a partner and that will be me"

He didn't say anything and it was hard for me to keep from smiling.

We sat parker in the car I was playing around with my gun. I was staring off thinking about what happened at the station how Brittany stood up for me. She began to talk.

"Santana I think tonight were not going to see a damn thing"

"Not even the estrella's"

I look out the window and up into the sky, she does the same thing out her window.

"That's what I hate about this town Brittany you can't see a fucking star in the sky"

"There are stars out there it's just there is too much light from the street lamps if it were darker you could see them"

We stare out our windows until a car pulls up that we have been watching

"Get a pen" I tell her

"Eight one two fiv grey ford… did you get it?"

"Yes"

We sit in silence for a while until she turned the radio on

It may be over for now

But i am sure i'll see you again

One day my friend

When the lights fade away

The memory remains

Time may take us take us far away

Surely time time can bring us back together

Like an old school reunion

I'll be standing at the door

And you'll still look the same

I start to sing along to the song it was one that I use to listen to when I ran away and it always reminded me of Brittany

One heart with a million voices

One day it could all be gone

Hold on to the words they told us

Hold on to it all my son

Oh oh oh oh woah woah

Oh oh oh woah woah

Oh oh oh ohhhhh

She turned the radio off and I pulled my attention towards her

"You know you were my first kiss?"

"No"

I shake my head smiling

"Yes"

"I don't believe you! They say you never forget your first kiss"

"Well I remember the scandal more than the kiss"

"Oh thanks"

"I mean that just uhh"

"I get it stupid thing you did"

"We were young"

"Yeah"

"We were only sixteen"

"Yea Britt if we kissed now it would be different"

_Wow did I really just suggest that we kiss?_

"I just meant were not kids anymore and it wouldn't be your first"

She stayed quit for a while looking out the window. Then this car rolled up next to us with some guys trying to hit on us.

"Keep going"

I told them, they wouldn't leave. If there is one thing that pisses me off its guys that think they can treat women however they want. I couldn't hold back anymore. I wasn't going to hurt them I just wanted to scare them a little.

"What are you doing?" Britt asked

I was unloading my gun.

"I am just going to scare them"

I held the gun in the air from where I sat I told them that when they talk to women they need to show them respect and for them to apologize to Brittany. They did and drove off. I guess I scared Brittany because she was mad at me she wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the shift

I sat at the counter at Susan's bar staring off think back to the events that unfolded the night before. Brittany walked in and sat next to me she just stared at the side of my face. I felt horrible.

"I am so sorry about last night"

"You just scared me with your hot headedness and your gun I just don't want you to do anything you regret"

I can see that Susan is staring at us but is trying to hide that she is.

"Come on cheer up it wasn't my best night either"

"It not just about what happened soon everyone will know… I think I am just gonna go there is not reason for me to stay"

"Yes there is… and I am not going to say anything I promise"

"Yeah what is that?"

"Me"

I can feel the heat on my checks and I turn my head so that she can't see my face.

"Come on I want to show you something" she says

"Yeah?"

"Yeah let's get out of here"

We are sprawled out on top of Brittany's hood in the middle of nowhere, the stars are so bright its beautiful almost as beautiful as she is.

"Hundreds of stars"

She turns her head looking at me and then back at the sky.

"You just have to know where to go to find them"

"Yea the truth is this spot is perfect"

I look around and I see that there were supposed to be lights out here but they all look broken

"It looks like someone threw rocks at the lights and broke them"

I turn to look at her and she gives me a sheepish grin. We both start giggling.

"I use to go to the airport and sit under the run way outside of the gates of course. I would watch them take off right above me the rush the smell the sound I love the way it made me feel."

"Santana you have to show me all those things"

"You mean how to be a bad ass?"

"That too"

We laughed again for a few minute and then we just stared off into the sky. I wanted to hold her hand this is an amazing moment. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She took mine and intertwined our fingers, we didn't look at each other or nothing just held hands enjoying the stars


	4. A full day

**Sidenote:** 82996 thanks for the review I have to agree with you he is kind of an ass!

**-A full day Chapter Four-**

At the practice range early the next day Brittany and I shoot off a few rounds while we enjoy a cup of coffee and a doughnut together. I know what you're thinking cops and there doughnuts but really there just good. Brittany is up and shoots out five rounds.

"Look I hit the bull's eye every time"

"I see I don't believe it"

She jumps up and down with excitement, she's good with a gun don't get me wrong but her score would never be near mine. She's in to the science part of the job which is why this is something that is really big for her. After her excitement has faded she looks at the clock on the way and says that it is time for your daily meeting I tell her I felt something at my desk and I will meet her there with that we went our separate ways.

In the conference room Brittany is up at the front desk waiting for her dad. I am walking up to the room when I see my brother ahead of me walk in and greet everyone.

"Hello" Brittany says

As I enter the room

"Hello gorgeous, looking good today"

Even though we had already seen each other this morning I like to remind her that she is pretty. Sometimes I feel like she is not very self-confident it makes me sad to know that. I do anything that I can to make her feel more confident.

"Good morning" Mike says

As he enters the room. After a few minutes Mr. Pierce walks in.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Last night Superintendent Smith was assassinated"

Everyone gasps we are all shocked at what information we were just give. We sit and strategize what are next moves are going to be we come up with a plan to stake out his apartment because we feel like there is something there that will give us a clue in finding out who killed him. He was shot in his office and the office was thrashed. It looked like someone was looking for something knowing Superintendent Smith he had things of value but he keeps them in this house.

Once we had finalized the plan we left the room only to run into Sam and Artie throwing fits in the halls. I ran over to break them up but Sam got in a good fist to the jaw on Artie before I made it there. Brittany ran over and for some reason Susan was here too.

"I'll go find a first aid kit" Susan says

She comes back two minutes later with the kit. She looks him over and there is no blood or anything but he broke a tooth. Brittany and I decided to take him to the dentist because with a broken tooth sometimes if you get to the dentist fast enough they can fix it.

Sitting in the room waiting for the dentist Artie is in the chair with the bib over him and his mouth hanging open.

"You guys don't have to be here I am not eight you can wait outside" He says

"No I know you you will leave without getting the work done… Plus I wanna see the new tooth they put in" I say

"Why were you fighting with Sam? Next time I see him I am going to kick his ass… He is an ass I can't believe her broke your tooth" Brittany asks

"It ok I will teach him how to fight ok when you're hit with your right arm, you have to cover your face with your left arm" I say

"Don't encourage him Santana… your just as bad as they are"

"Stop being dramatic come on we've all had our mouths busted open for love at some point"

"Not me"

"Well I guess I fall in love with the wrong people"

The dentist walks in and interrupts our conversation.

"Hello good morning… ok let's see that tooth" he says

"Don't hurt me ok?" Artie pleads

"Don't be a baby he is a professional he's not going to hurt you and everything is sterile and we are here" Britt says

The dentist fixed him up in no time and we were back at the station before lunch time. On my lunch break I get a call from one of my friends Mercedes that lives in town that inviting me to a bachelorette party.

"What do you wear to a bachelorette party in the city? … No she doesn't know a thing"

As I am on the phone Brittany walks into the bar.

"Hi" she says to her sister

"Keep your mouth shut… ok I'll see you soon Hun… kisses… buh bye" I say to my Mercedes on the phone

I close my phone and walk over to Brittany, Susan and there friend Tina.

"What are you ladies doing tonight?" I ask

"Me? Nothing...PJ's, slippers, sofa and TV" Brittany answers

"I don't have plans either" Tina answers

"And you Susan?" I ask

"Nothing just finishing my homework for drawing class" She answers

"Why do you have better plans?" Brittany asks me

"Uh yeah a bachelorette party for a friend it's gonna be a blast… so now you all have better plans too and make your selves look hot!"

I had to get back to work so we said our good byes and decided to meet at eight at Susan's

Eight O'clock sharp I was at the door.

"Hello ladies you look beautiful"

Susan was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees it was three quarter length selves with her hair up in a ponytail. Tina wore a strapless black dress she shimmered and her hair was down. Brittany too had her hair down but she curled it loose curls with a black dress that went down two inches above the knee she had low heels. _She looks hot_!

We walk in and there are girls everywhere, girls dancing even girls making out in the corner. The place is a club, it had a Bar and dance area little did my friends know but it's a gay cluc. Someone hands Tina a coupon

"Look a free drink this is so cool!" she says

"I told you we are gonna party tonight!"

We make out way into the middle of the club and I notice a few people along the way, I give them kisses on their checks saying hello and continuing on with my group. As we are walking Brittany pulls my up to her ear

"Is this a lesbian bar?" Brittany asks

"Oh did I forget to tell you?"

I smile at her. I turn to Tina

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah it's awesome"

"Let me go get some drinks"

As I am about to walk away Quinn walks up to me and plants a kiss right on my lips, out of the corner of my eye I can see Brittany and her face looks stunned.

"Tana… I didn't think you were going to come" Quinn says

"Of course wouldn't miss this for the world… oh this is Brittany her Sister Susan and our friend Tina"

I point out each of them to Quinn

"This is Quinn the poor soul who is getting married" I tell my friends

"Congrats" Tina says

"Thanks" Quinn responds

Quinn then walks over to each of them planting kisses on their lips

"It was very nice to meet you all I better be going"

"I'll drink in your honor" I tell her as she walks away.

"I think your friend is a little drunk… she kissed my lips her aim is off" Tina says

"No no no this is a lesbian bar" Susan's tells her

"What?" she asks

"This is a bar for homosexual women, Tina" she informs her

Tina looks around she see two girls next to her making out

"Oh my! Your night your right Susan… I thought the boys were on the second floor… I have never been to a place like this before"

Tina and Susan walk off into a crowed to dance. I reach over and place my arm around Brittany and pull her into my side

"Do you wanna dance Blondie?"

"Later"

I think she was still trying to get accustom to where she is. I smile at her pull my arm away and walk over to Tina and Quinn. I see Brittany staring at me and after a few minutes she joins us. Quinn and Mercedes walk over and I introduce Mercedes to my friend we talk for a little and I inform them that I use go to school with Quinn and Mercedes. A song came on that was very familiar. Quinn nudges me and says

"Do you remember the moves?"

"Yeah… Mercedes?"

"Yeah"

Quinn Mercedes and I stand to form a line we follow along with the beat gaining rhythm in our feet

_Where have you been _

_Cause I never see you out _

_Are you hiding from me, yeah? _

_Somewhere in the crowd _

_**Here is the dance click to play**__!_

_Where have you been,_

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

When the dance was over we walked over to where Susan and Brittany are Susan was telling Brittany that some girl was dancing with her very flirtatious. She goes on to say that with a little convincing she might consider being with a woman. Once they realize that we are back they tell us that our dance was amazing and Susan wants us to teach her. I glance over to Brittany and she is looking back at me with a shy grin on her face.

All of a sudden the lights went out a voice came on over the DJ mic

"Ladies please take a seat the show is about to being… Fasten your seatbelts"

I whistle loud and walk over and take a seat with my friends. There was a women is a black corset in the middle of the floor.

"Look a magician… at the bachelorette parties I use to go to they always had a magician" Tina says

She points to the girl in front of us. I hate to tell her that she was a dancer the exotic kind but she was about to find out for herself the music started and she began her routine.

"I think this one is going to make her clothes disappear" Susan told her

I was shocked that Susan was so open about this kinda stuff made me feel a little better knowing that Mr. Pierce seemed to be the only one having problems with sexually.

"Her clothes?" Tina said under her breath

I am sat against the arm of the couch Quinn right next to me Brittany is sat next to her and Tina and Susan is on the other end of the couch. I look at the girl dancing she is pretty but not hot by any means. She has darker hair and eyes I guess I prefer blondes with light eyes. I turn my head and glance in the direction that may friends are sitting as I look at them one by one I notice that Brittany is looking at me. It's hard to see but I think Quinn is blocking her view of my eyes so I just gaze at her for a minute. The crowd makes noise and I turn my attention back to the dancer.

She is unzipping her top again she has nice boobs but I have seen better. I look over and see a shocked face on Brittany the poor girl looks like she's a virgin in the place. I over hear Tina talking to Susan

"Those are real look at how well they are place"

_She is right I have seen my fair share of boobs so I know whens there real and whens there not the girl did have real ones. _

The dancer started to walk our way and Tina and Susan went into their purse to pull out some money. _God if I had known they all would have been this cool with gay's I would have come back a lot earlier!_

The dancer walks over to Tina. Tina touches the tops of her boobs then slowly places a five dollar bill into the bra.

"Susan there really firm" Tina says

The dancer walks over to me and straddles me bulls over her bra and starts do move her hips. Brittany got up and walked out. I think she was jealous but she told Susan and Tina she had a head ache.

A few hours later we all left. It was a fun night out.


	5. The strip club

**Sidenote: **

RozenKross your right lol don't worry I am using that story to set the base but I will add to and take out and the ending with always be in Brittana's favor!

82996 Glad you liked it. I am reading on of your stories right now and it's hard to put down!

Dancelikeheya Thank you!

**-The strip club Chapter Five-**

The next day in the conference room I ran into Brittany

"What happened to you last night Blondie?"

She turned to look at me

"You just left without saying goodbye to me"

I gave her a sad puppy dog face.

"I didn't feel well from the drinks I had"

"Are you sure that's why? You sure you didn't feel uncomfortable with the dancer dancing up on me?"

"Not not at all"

The capital walks in with the new assignment we are going under cover at a strip club.

"Where there is bleach blondes there are stripers" one of the guys calls out

"The ladies are professional dancers" says another

"Totally it's a really good talent to open a bottle of beer with your butt cheeks" Someone else calls out

Everyone starts laughing

"Guy, guys… Ladies!" Britt calls out

She looks me dead in the eye.

"There girls are between sixteen and eighteen they work as hostesses and dancers at Flashdance an exotic dance hall" Britt informs us

"Their paper work checks out but we've gotten a tip looks like a few of them are prostituting themselves. Filming the events with hidden cameras to later extort the clients" Fin says

"We are talking about professional aristocrats judges high profile men who would prefer to pay then go to the police and admit they slept with a minor we don't have proof so we can't get a warrant either" Britt continues

"So guy I don't have to tell you that discretion is of the upmost importance" Fin finishes

"Inspector I have a request I would like to go undercover at the club" Tina says

They guys whistle. After the meeting is over I head to the shower room and run into Sara I walk over and sit on the bench next to her.

"Are you seriously going to try and deny the fact that you are seeing someone?" I asked

She laughs and looks down at the floor

"I'm not" she insists

"Come on"

"I'm not"

"Give me your phone then"

"I'm not giving you my phone, are you nuts?"

"I am your Aunt!"

I start to try and tickle her to get her to give it to me and then Brittany walks in

"hi" Sara says

"Hi": Britt responds

Her eyes are wide with a huge smile on her face. The rest of the team comes in after her.

"Tina I told you that you don't look like a whore, no not a whore or even the cleaning lady" Mike says

Tina has visible tears running down her checks and Brittany sits next to her trying to comfort her.

"Don't you realize you're the cream of the crop? Now what they hell are we going to do?" Mike asks

"What happened Tina? Britt asked her

"She tried to go undercover at Flashdance and she didn't even pass the audition right Tina?" Artie answers

"No I didn't pass the audition but no one would have passed the dumb audition because it's harder than the casting of Fame! I tried to do a cartwheel and I couldn't even do that!" Tina says

I place my hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"And Puck" Britt asks

"He's with Sam. Interpol is after him and he is giving him a hand. Britt we have to help him" Sara replies

Everyone is silent of a minute

"I'll go undercover" Sara says

As she stands up

"Like hell you will. Sweetie if I let you go undercover as a prostitute your dad will cut my balls off" Mikes says

"Sara you are crazy, you don't even have a badge yet. Do you want internal affairs to come after us?" Britt chimes in

"If I don't they're going to come after my dad Britt!" Sara screams

Again silence

"I heard my grandfather say it. His future is in our hands Mike!" Sara continues

I stand up putting my arm around Sara

"Let's do this" I say

I look down at my niece with loving eyes. That's my brother and I will do anything and everything I need in order to protect him.

"Sara is the only one who can pass as a minor, she's the bait and I will be with her, as a dancer, a hooker, or whatever they need"

"Good good good in that case that changes everything" Mike says

"What they hell does that change" Fin asks

"Everything ok everything" Mike answers

"Ok well I am going to go to… If Sara is going undercover then let it be with her two aunts" Britt says out of nowhere

_I know what you're thinking and no Britt and I are not dating YET but since puck is my brother and Susan is Britt's sister we are in fact both her aunts!_

"But not on word to my dad Britt" Sara says

I give s shy smile to Britt and she does the same too me. _What have I just gotten myself into?_

"Good! Then the three of you go to casting" Mike orders

After a few hours I go to check on Britt and make sure that she is sure about this whole opporation. I walk up to the room she is in and knock lightly are the door

"So, Britt are you ready to head over to Flashdance?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for someone putting money in my panties"

"Come one"

"I know I am going to fail the audition"

"What are you kidding you are am amazing dancer Britt"

"I am going to embarrass myself"

"I don't believe you"

"No really I am bad maybe I can do the hokie pokie"

We both begin to laugh. I step closer to her.

"I don't think that you have looked at yourself in the mirror lately"

I step back from her

"Come here, Britt come here already"

She walks over to me. I take the binder that is in her hand and throw it on to the table about a good arm's length away.

"Pick it up" I tell her

She smiles and starts to walk around the table to pick it up. I grab her arm and pull her back to me. Her back is facing my front. I place both of my hands on her waist

"I am going to show you something… pick it up but without moving from here"

I place my arm over her right hand and hold her hand in mine, mine is on top. I take my other hand and wrap it around her waist so that my fingertips are covering her belly button. As she bends over I like my hand that is on top of her slide up her arm all the way flowing over her shoulder and it lands on the top of her upper back. I slowly slide it down until it's at the small of her back and press down lightly. Her butt pushes into my crouch. I feel an incredible amount of heat flow through my body starting at where our bodies are making contact flowing out on other parts.

"See how you moved. You know how to move even you are getting a fucking binder Britt"

She stands up really quick smiling and shortens the distance between us

"Dance with me"

I smile and bit my lower lip

"I mean show me your moves" she says

"Ok I will go get the CD player"

I know this girls has better moves them me so I don't know what to make of all this but I sure do know whatever it is I am not complaining. I walk to the other room and grab the player almost running back to Britt I slow myself down as I get closer to the room she is in. I walk in place the CD player on the table and Press play

_Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face_

_But don't none of that matter, I'm about to make your pocket fatter_

I grab on to her the way I was earlier when she was bend over. I take her hand and raise it to the sky. Slowly rocking her hips side to side.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip right now, cause its late babe_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, God damn you sexy, Goddamn you sexy, God damn you sexy_

_Girl I just wanna see you _

I slide her hand down from the sky around her face and down the side of her body. While doing so our hips are swaying and we are going lower to the floor. I bring her back up and repeat with the opposite hand. She is grinding into me and its taking all the self-control I have to continue to dance and not thrust myself on her

_Got my shades on, with my Jays on, in the club with a pocket full of ones_

_This girl booty outta control_

_Then she go up and down the pole_

_Which one Ima take home, get my freak on_

_If you aint freakin, we aint speakin_

_You think I'm playing (No, I'm Not)_

_Let me see you back it up and drop_

_Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air_

_Baby don't worry about your hair, all those tracks_

_I don't give a damn about that_

_In the club, they're playing my song_

I push her out and pull her back in a slowly move my face to the crock of her neck. I push her away again and as she faces me I place my hand behind her neck and bring hers to the back of mine, I lower us slowly as we move in a circle face to face. I move away from her motioning for her to follow my actions I place my hands on my ass and slowly go down and back up swaying side to side.

_Turn it up, play it all night long_

_If you think you can and you know you can_

_Ima give you all this money, money, money_

Sara walks in interrupting us.

"We have an audition at Flashdance"

Britt runs over to me and jumps in my arms. We walk out to another room where Mike is waiting for us.

"Ok ladies the operation is on… I want every one of the damn cameras tapped into… Ladies you have got four hours to learn that choreography you were doing in there… Tina go get us black suits but the good ones" Mike says

"Mike I talked to central we got a Mercedes for the operation is that ok?" Fin asks

"Yes one more thing I want Sara Brittany and Santana wired the whole time. In the case they come across some information" Mike says

"Where do you plan on putting the mic's? At the end of the number I don't think we are going to have much clothes left" I say

After we are done with the 'meeting' we were having I went into the other room with Britt and Sara and started to go over the moves with them.


	6. Undercover

**Sidenote:** sorry it is so short but the next one will be filled with awesomeness promise!

**-Undercover Chapter Six-**

There are a few hours before your mission so we go off on your own to prepare. I go grab some food and asked if Brittany wanted to join but she said she needed to talk to her sister. We said our goodbyes and I head to Como esta burritos. I ordered and sat down to eat thinking about what was ahead of me for today. Part of me is very nervous, I mean we are going to be wearing practically no clothes plus I will have to rub against Brittany and I don't want this to make things awkward for the two of us, I finally feel like we are moving in a good direction. My thoughts continue…

Brittany P.O.V

As I walk into my sister's house I run into my naked brother in law in the living room

"God Brittany" He shouts

"Are you becoming a nudist?" I asked

"Yes that's exactly it" Artie says

_Wait first of all why is Puck naked in the living room and second why is Artie here with him_

"What?" Puck says

"No, No, No I am drawing him" Susan replies

I turn my head to see my sister with a notepad open and the beginnings of a sketch.

"Susan, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask

"Yes, of course you can… Don't more or I'll lose my point of reference, ok?" She responds

We walking in to the kitchen and sit opposite of each other.

"Tell my sister" Susan says

"Promise me that you won't judge me and that you will listen to me" I start

"Ok"

"I have a problem"

"Tell me sister what your problem is?"

"I think I am flirting"

"Good and what's the problem?"

"I think I am flirting with Santana"

Silence but the good kinda seems like she is talking in what I am saying so that she can give me the best advice she can. We hear a noise from the other room and our head jerk in the direction of the sound.

"Honey hurry up I am dying here!" Pucks says

"Calm down Puck I'll be there in a minute"

She turns to look back at me

"Ok… Let's see… are you telling me that you're flirting with Santana or are you telling me that you and Santana are becoming really close to Santana?"

"Hmm... I am flirting Susan… I follow her around the office… I told her I didn't know how to dance when I've been taking classes since I was three"

"Why did you tell her that?"

I stop and think for a minute, thoughts are racing through my mind all good thoughts of how Santana makes me feel inside.

"I wanted to dance with her… I wanted her to touch me hips not to mention I just approved this case that under normal circumstances I never would have."

Susan smiles at me

"The other day when we all went out you know the party with the stripper, I left because I was jealous"

"Okay…maybe what you are trying to say is that you're falling for Santana"

"Susan are you saying that I am a lesbian? You're wrong! Must I remind you that I have been with lots of guys?"

"Then why are here? Do you want to tell me that you can't fall in love with a woman because you are hetero? Sara fell in love with Sam he is twice her age. He was her uncle, my ex brother in law"

"This isn't the same Susan"

"Why isn't the same? Because she is a woman or because she is also our sister in law and our father can't stand her? It is the same! We can't help who we fall in love with and if we let them go we may regret it all our life"

Tears are filling my eyes but I keep them there. My sister is right but it's scary. They guys that I have been with here made me feel the way that Santana can make me feel. Time is running out and I needed to head back to the office I thank my sister for helping me out.

Santana's P.O.V

Back in the shower rooms of the office Brittany and I are getting ready. We are putting on our making flirtatiously. As I apply lip gloss to my lips I can see out of the corner of my eye that Britt is starting at my lips. I slowly turn and catch her eyes as she pulls them away. I smile towards her and see she has a smile on her face as well. I hold up the black bikini top that had sequence on the top. Again I catch her eyes I take the top and toss it at her causing her to laugh_. I love her laugh it makes me want to do stupid things just to hear it._

At the club the boys were sat around a table and Britt Sara and I are on the stage. We are going through the routine that we had for the past couple hours. There are guys hollering and whistling. As Britt and I move close to each

"Are you having a good time?" Britt asks

"Yeah maybe you'd like to dance with me again sometime?"

I spin her around to face me

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Britt asks

"Yes"

"Britt, sneak into the reserved hallway" we hear over the ear piece

_Oh my god we had just made a date to go out forgetting that the rest of our team could hear us because we are wired_.

"Mike don't do anything until we can prove that there minors. If there are minors then we bust them understand?"

We grab our guns and make our way down the hallway we make it to the end of the hallway and into the room we separate to cover more ground.

"Freeze" I hear

It's coming from a man that is holding a gun on Britt. I make my way slowly over to the back of him and hit him over the head.

"Freeze police" I say

"Good Santana" I hear Mr. Pierce say from the ear piece

"Drop the gun asshole"

Once I have him under control Britt pulls the door that she is standing in front of

"Hands up against the wall" Britt yells at the two men

"Turn around… Puck we've found where they record the videos" she continues

I glance over at Britt and give her a flirtatious wink


	7. Date or no Date

**-Date or no Date Chapter Seven-**

Today is the day that Brit and I are going on our date. I am so excited I straighten my hair did my makeup light, threw on a purple tank top and matched it with a pair of black skinny pants and I wore cute little black flats. After I am doing getting ready I head over to Susan's bar as I walked in I was greeted by James the other bartender

"What do you say I take off the apron sell the bar and we go where ever you want to go babe?"

"Stop joking around and give me a beer I have a date with a friend"

"I'll get you a beer, my best ham, and a house on the beach if you want"

I laugh him off, I know he is playing with me but I do get that a lot from guys, it's like the fact that I am a lesbian never crosses there mind.

"Come on give me the beer before I leave" I joke

He slides the beer to me.

On the other side of town at the precinct Brittany is getting ready for the date. She's in the shower room doing her hair talking with Tina.

"You look really pretty" Tina says

"I am going out for dinner… Do I look too done up?"

"Of course not you look beautiful… He's going to rip that shirt off in less than two minutes… Watch you'll be telling me all about it tomorrow… He's going to go crazy… Is he one of those strong guys that can lift you in his arms?"

Britt is feeling really uncomfortable and doesn't know how to respond

"Um…Yea"

"You're very lucky I never found a man like that…Tell you something I should do what you do maybe if I had that kinda of underwear"

Tina smiles at Britt but she's already feeling so uncomfortable because she's not going out with a him but rather a her and she doesn't know if she is ready just yet to tell people.

Back at the bar I am on my third beer I have sat down at one of the tables she's an hour later already but maybe work just is holding her up. After another thirty minutes I try calling her but no answer so I wait, I wait until the bar closes and no Britt. Maybe shes just not ready yet I can understand that I mean we know who her father is but I can't get over the hold that she has on me and I know she feels the same way.

It's just that every time we are together it's like we are in our own little mini world almost like time is standing still. We our eyes meet chills run down my spine and when she smiles at me oh god when she smiles I feel my heart race like I am sitting on the top of a rollercoaster that is about to plummet to the ground. When our skin touches I feel electricity flow through my body down to my core. I know she feels all those things to so I am going to be patient cause she's so worth the wait.

I stand up and tell James that I am going to head out

"Santana there no hurry I still have to clean up and I will be here a while maybe she will still show up"

"It's ok I will see you tomorrow but thanks"

Next day back at the office I am in the elevator on my way to my office when Brittany walks in she's looking down at a folder and doesn't notice me but notices a person so she greets me

"Hi"

"Hi"

When she notices that the person there is me she smiles and looks really nervous

"Second floor?" I ask

"Yes please"

We are both silent while waiting to reach our destination but we keep sending each other smiles and flirtatious looks

_I should have answered the phone, what should I say now? Should I make an excuse or tell her the truth? That I was afraid!_ Brittany thought to herself

_I came on too strong, I am incapable of having a female friend because as soon as we get along I think there is something more._ Santana was thinking at the same time.

Brittany's folder falls out of her hand and all the papers fall all over the floor

"Oh man this kinda stuff always happens to me"

_But with her there is something more I have to tell her _Santana's thoughts continue

As they are bent down on the floor picking up the papers

_Come on tell her _Brittany thinks

All of a sudden the elevator shakes as it is coming to a stop and throws Britt off balance causing her to have to lean into me making our faces coming millimeters from each other.

_Tell her Britt _Brittany thinks _Tell her now_

"Santana"

We stand up in unison

"Last night I didn't go to dinner because…. _Do I tell her the truth? _…. I had to do an autopsy and I didn't have my cell I am sorry" lie

I gave her the hugest smile

"Don't worry about it… I waited for a little bit then I called my friend Quinn and we went for a drink we were out all night" I lied

"Well that's good… Well we should go out another time then"

"Yea that would be great this is your floor"

"Oh yeah" she laughed

"Whenever you want Blondie"

"Ok... See you later"

"Bye"

With that she was gone I continued on my way to my office when I ran into my brother along the way

"Sister I need a person favor…"

I place my hands on his shoulder and pull him in

"Ok"

"It's Sara… I think she has a boyfriend Santana"

"Are you asking me to spy on her?"

"No, no, no of course not it's not about that it's a manner of being subtle you know drawing it out of her right? Easing it out of her. Santana it's killing me that I don't know. I don't want to know names or anything. I just want to know if my little girl is ok that she's not mixed up in anything that could be bad for her"

"Ok fine"

"Yes… I mean thanks"

"Then tonight you stay at my house and sleep in her room and you can prey it out of her"

That night I stay over at my brother's house. We get into our PJ"S and watch movies we just talk about nothing really. Having a girl's night in. Around midnight Sara and I decide we want ice cream so we head to the kitchen. In the living room on the pull out couch is Mr. Pierce I look at him and he is out like a rock. I give Sara that look like I am going to fuck with him and walk to the side of the couch.

"Santana, Santana, you wake him and I am going to kill you"

I end up just covering him

"Auntie"

"So he won't be cold, you know how hard he works to stay healthy it would be a shame for him to get sick"

"Hey there only a tiny bit left"

"Yeah it's all over me"

I take the bit in to my mouth before she can stop me

"My aunt the pig"

We walk back to her room and sit on her bed. It's now or never

"So, you and Sam huh?

"Noooo"

"I don't believe that"

"But no"

"Not even a little fling… a date? Anything?"

"I said no I am not with him"

"I use to like Artie but I am over it, and you?"

"Me?"  
"Do you like anyone?"

_Damn she turned this around on me she's a smart one_

"Well I tend to confuse friendship with attraction sometimes"

"Yeah I noticed" she laughs "When did you first realize you were a lesbian?"

"And there it is"

"Where did it cine from?"

"I don't know… Curiosity"

"Come on tell me"

"Sure make little faces"

"Come on tell me"

"ok let's see… when I was your age I went out with boys… my friends told me I was supposed to like boys… so I date guy after guy… it never worked out with them, then this one day I got to know this girl and I kiss that girl… and I loved it, it was different I realized that I really liked the tenderness.

In the morning I talk to my brother I tell him what Sara told me and I believe her. She might like him but I don't think that they are in a relationship or are doing anything either just a simple crush right now. My brother heads off for work and I clean up the kitchen. Sara and Mr. Pierce are still here somewhere and then I hear the door. Sara runs to open it and Mr. Pierce comes out of the living room. It's Brittany.

"Hi, hi my love" Mr. Pierce says

"Hi" Britt responds

I look over at her and see she is staring at me with a smile plastered to her face

"How are you honey? I am glad you are here" He says

Sara walks off to go back to her room and Mr. Pierce grabs her by the arm

"Your aunt is an expert on the street parties around here she's going to show it to you" He tells Sara

"No thank you I don't want to kill me feet" Britt says

"Let's go all three of us" Sara says looking between me and Britt

Sara grabs Britt and pulls her closer to me we smile at each other.

"The three of us can be like Charlie's Angels… we can go dancing please" Sara pleads

We just continue to smile at each other not saying a word


	8. Night out

**-Night out Chapter Eight-**

That night we went out for the party on the streets. I wore a black tight dress that showed off my amazing curves. It has a rifle design on the bottom where it falls above my knee. I wore my hair down naturally. Black Smokey eyes and natural lips. Brittany and Sara wore black dresses too. Brittany's was a little loser then mine and had a design around the shoulders. Sara's dress was strapless and plain black but it fit nicely around her figure. We all looked smoken. However I wore a purple wig Britt wore a Pink wig and Sara wore a Blue one. We had a blast, after a few hours of dancing we headed back to Sara's house I planned on crashing there because I had drank some and didn't want to make the trek to my house alone.

When we got to the house it was well after two am. We were trying to be quite as we opened the down but Sara ran into Britt who in turn ran into me as I was opening the door and we all flew in

"Shhh" I tell them

"I'm sorry I almost fell over" Sara says

We were laughing but under our breaths so that not to wake the people in the house.

"And you!" Britt points to me

"What?"

"You didn't win me the little dog from the shooting game!" she whispers

"Yeah they cheated if I used my magnum I would have gotten you every prize!"

I step back pulling my hands together to make a gun shape the my hands close one of my eyes looking down at them

"Shh" Sara says

"I want to make some pasta!" I blurt out

"Santana you are going to wake my grandfather up"

Do do do do Sara's cell goes off

"It's two in the morning"

I look at her with a smile

"That is your boyfriend" I point to her phone

"How do you know that?" she asks

"Do you know how many calls I get a two in the morning?"

I make a zero out of my fingers

"And you know why? There is no on who thinks of me at two in the morning"

"You know what I think that you need to get a girlfriend"

She says as she walks out the room giving me a grin

"I am going to go take off this makeup" I tell Britt

"I think I am going to go home"

"Yeah?"

She nods her head

"Well sleep well"

"See you tomorrow" she says

I blow her a kiss and wink as I walk to the bathroom. When I get near Mr. Pierce I tip top as to not wake him. And continue to the bathroom closing the door behind me but leaving it a crack open.

In the kitchen Britt is sliding her heels back on she took them off not to make nose on the kitchen floor. She turns around placing her hand on the door and pauses, thoughts racing through her head after a few minutes she rushes over to the bathroom.

I'm the bathroom I stare at myself in the mirror thinking about the events that have taken place with me and Britt since I have been back. I wipe the makeup off my face. A few seconds later the door opens and I see Britt standing there. I smile are her and she returns it.

"Hi"

"Hi"

She walks in and closes the door behind her. She looks so frightened and confident all at the same time. This isn't like Britt normal is.

"Is something wrong" I ask

She says nothing and walks behind me and now I can see her in the reflection of the mirror in front of us. I continue to get the makeup off my face as I stare at her staring back at me. I turn around so that now I am facing her and my ass is against the sink

"Wanna wipe?"

She shakes her head no.

I turn back around and continue taking of my makeup. I feel her body creep closer to mine and I see her in the reflection as she reaches out and grabs a stand of my hair and pulls it to my back. She rubs her hand down my back slowly bringing it back up and slowly tracing against my neck this time. When her fingers touch my neck I close my eyes trying to take in all of her touch. It feels amazing, soft, firm and gentle. She continues the motion down to my back.

This time she reaches up she places her hand on my arm and glides down its length til my elbow when she gets there she guides me so that I am facing her I open my eyes and look into those bright blue eyes. She takes both her hands and rubs them down both my arms I close my eyes again until she gets to my hands as she brings them up to our chest. I look down at our hands and smile I wiggle my hands out of hers and continue what she started just starting at her hands and working up to her shoulders. Slow soft gentle touches. When I get to her forearm she closes her eyes and I smile so wide.

She opens her eyes and has a huge smile on her face too. I work my way back down to her hands and when I reach there I pull one of her hands up to my face and rub it against my cheek. With my other hand I touch her cheek and slide to the back of her neck pulling her closer, with our faces inches apart our eyes dance around. After a few seconds she leans in and places a small kiss on my lips holding there for a minute. She backs up enough so that we can see each other's eyes. We smile together.

Then she leans back in this time the kiss is harder and our lips dance for a while. Our heads moving from side to side as they do so. After a little while she pulls back again and we smile at each other. I grab at the top of her dress wanting it off she lets out a little laugh and them copies what I just did. This drives me crazy and I grab the back of her neck with both my hands pulling her in hard causing our lips to crash into each other. She reaches around my waist and pulls me so our bodies are flesh against each other.

Again we pull away from each other mocha brown mixing with sparkling blue. I can't take it anymore I reach for the bottom of her dress and start to lift up she reaches to the bottom of mine but when she does she tips us over causing us to crash into the door. We both laugh I bring my finger over my mouth telling her we have to be quite.

I pull the dress over her head and toss it to the floor I trace over her shoulders and up her neck pulling her into my lips. I trace my tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance her lips part and allow my tongue to explore the new territory. I feel her hands reach down to my waist and pull at me dress she pulls it up and over my head tossing it next to hers. Our mouths separate only long enough to allow the dress over my head.

Our hands wander around each other's bodies. Before things go too far I pull back and pull her into a hug. I look her in the eyes

"I want to. Don't get me wrong, just not here, not like this. Let's go lay down"

She nods

I grab her by the hand and led her Sara room. We are only in our undies so I go into dresser and pull out shorts and a t shirt for us to wear. When we are done dressing I grab her by the waist pulling her into my and I lower us to the bed. We cuddle into each other I am the big spoon and soon drift off to sleep.


	9. Getting Caught

**Sidenote:** hey guys for you that don't follow my other story I just wanted to let you guys know too I broke my wrist causing me not to be able to write as much hence the reason I started this story shorter chapters easier on the wrist I am healing and hope to be back to writing both stories soon.

**-Getting Caught chapter Nine-**

The next morning I sit with my brother, Mr. Pierce and Brittany at the kitchen table. We are enjoying a family breakfast before along day at work. We have toast, eggs, OJ and coffee. Sara joins us after she is done getting dressed followed by Susan.

"Britt if I knew you were staying the night I would have pulled out the daybed for you sis"

She stands at the counter pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"We got home really later Susan, it doesn't matter Santana and I managed just fine on the one bed"

She glances over at me with a smile on her face and I can't help but replicate the smile. I notice that everyone's eyes are bouncing back and forth between me and Britt.

"Will you pass the Jam Puck" Britt asks

The table goes silent while they eat.

_Damn right they managed just fine on the bed they were probably hooking_ _up _Puck thinks

_A fling that all I am to Santana so calm down Britt your just one more to her_. One of many… _But god she is a good kisser_ Britt thinks

_She's just experimenting that's all this is she likes guys so nothing else is going to happen, Santana_. Santana thinks

"Can you pass the juice Mr. Pierce?" I ask

He hands me the juice but gives me a dirtyish look. Sara informs us that it's time to go so she heads to front door.

"I'm going to the precinct" Sara says

"I'll go with you" Britt says

"Me too"

I stand up and walk towards them.

"You wanna drive together?" I ask

"I have a personal errand I need to do before I go in" Britt says

"I'll go with you" Sara says

"Great let's go"

I motion for her to go ahead of me. We walk to my car we hope in and drive to work. It was a nice drive and we got to talk about what happened between me and Britt in the bathroom. She promised not to tell anyone and it felt good to be able to get my feels out there and bounce them off someone too.

A few hours later Mr. Pierce called me into his office so that I could bring a file down to Britt. As I approach her I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I walk over bend down with my hands holding me up on her desk.

"This is for your… it's from your dad"

I give her the biggest smile I have rub my hand against her shoulder and walk away keeping my eyes pinned to her sparkling blue eyes. She looks away and opens the folder to see the message I stuck into it.

_I am dying to kiss you again_

She whips around and looks back at me giving me a toothy smile. I continue looking at her for a second longer and turn away.

Couple hours later I decide to go see Britt I can't get her or what happened in the bathroom off my mind so I mind as well be with her. I walk up her door giving myself I minute to gather myself.

"Hello?" I say as I walk in

"Hi"

"What are ya doing?"

"Nothin really… just classifying some chemicals takin in a raid… apart from the others there was an anesthesia used by the vets"

I walk my way over to her. Standing up against the counter I smile cause some of the things she says are just so cute. I lean in to kiss her.

"Very interesting"

I grab her chin pulling her in, our lips colliding. I wrap my hand around the back of her neck pulling her in Deeping our kiss. Her hands are roaming up and down my sides. She takes a deep breath in through our lips.

"Wait Wait Wait" she says

We pull back from each other. We still have our arms wrap around each other's waists.

"Ok what is this for you… a fling? A torrid affair with a superior officer?" she asks

"A torrid affair with a superior officer… now it's my turn… is it an experiment?"

I place a kiss on her lips

"An exotic adventure?"

I pull her in again to kiss her lips but before I can she pulls away

"An Exotic Adventure" she blurts

My mouth falls open

"Oh really?"

I give her a grin

"Yea an exotic adventure"

She shakes her head up and down in the yes motion smiling

"Of course that's it"

I pull her in kiss her lips rough and walk us towards the counter that is a few feet behind her.

"I'll give you an exotic adventure" I tell her

Once we get to the counter I pull her up so now she is sitting on it. She spreads her legs and pulls me into the open space. I pull her in for a kiss and her hand plays with the hem of my shirt.

"Brittany?"

The door opens and Fin walks in. He catches us in the act.

"Um… well… you two are obviously busy…I'll just"

He turns around to walk out but when he does he pricks himself with a needle that has a numbing agent in it.

"ouuuu… I pricked myself… but no no its ok"

He turns around again and walks in to the door head on.

"Fin"

We say in unison, we run to him and help hold him up

"I am going to faint. Oh god I am going to faint" he keeps saying

He doesn't end up fainting, we sit him down on a chair and Britt stiches up the cut on his eye brow that he got when he smacked into the door.

"Fin" Britt says

"Huh?"

"About what you saw…"

"No I didn't see anything… what would I see? I didn't see anything I am blind"

He kept rambling on and on about how its dark over there that he didn't see anything that even if he did he wouldn't say anything.

"Britt my hand is numb look it's like the tail of a dog"

He takes his arm and flips it up and down his hand flopping loosely.

"You injected yourself with a local anesthesia in a couple of days you will be fine"

She places a Band-Aid over the stiches.

"We were kissing Fin" Britt says

"A little friendly affection is nice sometimes"

"No it wasn't a kiss between friends…. I just ask you one thing… please just for right now keep it between us"

"Don't worry inspector… you ask me not to say a word I won't… thank you for the stitches they are going to come out great!"

With that he walks out the door. As soon as he leaves I walk over to Britt and grab her buy her lab coat smiling until our lips meet. She pulls away from me and walks over to the blinds. She twists them so that now no one can see in.

"So I guess we are hiding this"

I point between the two of us.

"Everyone knows your gay but everyone thinks I am not I just am asking that you be a little patient and wait this out with me…take time to see where we are going before we become public"

I take a deep breath and shake my head. I understand where she is coming from.

"Sure... the thing is Britt I know where this is going"

I grab her hand and hold it in mine bringing it up into our chests.

"I am three more kisses away from falling madly in love with you…So when you make up your mind come and get me… you know where I am"

I drop her hand and walk towards the door.

"Bye Blondie"

I open the door walk out turn around pulling the door closed behind me.


	10. On Site

-One Site Chapter Ten-

At the crime site we are looking for evidences we start off with the black light looking for blood stains. The only blood is near the body. Now we are looking for little things like hairs and dusting for finger prints.

"Give me a plastic bag, there's a hair here" Britt says

I pick up an evidence bad and tweezers and walk over to when she is bent down next to a cabinet in the middle of the room. There was robe tide around it and that was where they body was found, however this was a different color hair. She takes the tweezers and the bag picking up the hair with the tweezers and placing it into the bag. Then she walks over to me I lean in to plant a kiss on her lips put she pull away and walks around me.

I stand there for a minute wondering what is wrong. _Maybe it's because we are in public and she still is unsure about us. _I walk over to her, I want answers and I want then now.

"This is too much me for Santana"

The words hit hard.

"I don't know… I feel like a fish out of water… I don't know if I can see myself with a woman" She continues

"Ok you need to calm down Britt… I know it's not easy being out"

"But I am not talking about that San. I am not talking about what my dad might say… it's that I can't imagine myself walking in the park holding hands with a woman"

Her voice beings to crack, like she is on the verge of tears.

"Or in the lobby of a hotel, asking for a honeymoon suite…or kissing goodbye at a train station… I don't see that… I don't know how to do that"

Her eyes are glistening as she holds back the tears that are begging to be released. She starts to turn around but I grab her by her elbow and pull her close to me so our hips are flush against each other but we are face to face.

"Ok first of all you don't have to imagine yourself with any woman… you just have to imagine yourself with me. Second if you don't know how to do this… I am here to teach you"

She looks down at the floor I place my hand out for her to take.

"What?" she asks

"Come on give me your hand"

I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers. I stand so that are hips are lined up and we are facing the same direction. I point down to our feet.

"One step… then the other… see? It's not that hard"

We begin to walk around the room.

"Were just walking" I say

I raise my hand in the air in a way to say hello to someone and then.

"Good day miss… say hi don't be rude" I kid

She laughs and I can see she starts to calm down and understand why I am doing this. We walk hand in hand smiling.

"Look have you ever noticed the color of the sea?" I say

I let go over her hand and wrap it around her shoulder pulling her closer to me smiling bigger at her as I do so. She seems a little nervous but it quickly fades and she smiles again.

"Are you cold?" I ask

I feel her arm snake up to my wait and she gives a little squeeze.

"No I am good" she finally responds she puts her head down on mine and we continue to walk around. All of a sudden I start to run pulling her behind me.

"We're gonna miss it, We're gonna miss it" I yell

"Finally, the station" I continue

I place my hand over my heart to pretend that I am out of breath

"Look it's the train"

"Well then…"she says

She takes a deep breath in.

"Goodbye" she says

"You're not going to give me a kiss, Blondie?"

"Here? In front of everybody?"

"They're all too busy getting on the train to care"

"What about that woman over there? She's glaring at us"

"That's called jealousy"

I lean in close to her face

"And the nuns? Wont they be offended?"

"No I'll be offended…we won't see each other for two weeks… what? You're really not going to give me a kiss?"

I give her a puppy dog face

"Two weeks? That long?"

"Well if you give me one of those kisses.."

I walk my hands from her waist up to her neck

"I'll try and get away on the weekend and come see you"

I push back a strand of hair that has fallen into her face and wrap it around the back of her ear. With the other hand on the small of her back I pull her into me. She wraps her hands around my neck and kisses me. Open mouth kisses over and over. We pull back and look into each other's eyes smiles places our foreheads on one another.

"You know something?... I am taking this train with you"

Her eyes bounce back and forth between my eyes and she places more kisses on my lips.

Once we had finished with the rest of the crime scene we parted with our coworkers. We walked outside and started to head down the stairs towards the car. We dove together to the scene today. As we walk down the steps I slap her ass. She turns around I smirk and walk past her. She slaps my ass in retaliation, I turn around and try and grab her but she pulls away. She grabs my arm and I pull away, then I pull on to her t-shirt and about to pull her in when we hear a car horn. We stop and turn our heads.

"Inspector! Inspector! We're over here!" fin yells at us

He is sitting in the car with Mike and Sam. We wave and walk over. We head over to Susan's bar for drinks.

In the interrogation room we are waiting for the results for Britt's tests.

"We are just waiting for Britt" Sam says into the phone

"Here she is" I say

"I just got the rest of the results" she says

She hands Sam a piece of paper with the results and begins to explain

"The fingerprints we found for Jane match the once found on the dance machine and the freezer where we found the dead body."

"Great if he doesn't cooperate he's looking at, at least twenty years" Sam says

"And if he talks we reduce the sentence" Britt adds

Sam turns to walk into the room with the suspect. Britt leans down looking for something in the cabinet on the floor.

"I've got something to tell you Blondie… the fingerprints found on my headboard are an exact match to yours… I am going to report you" I tease

"Are you going to request a restraining order?"

I walk over to her and place my hand on her cheek

"No… actually the opposite…I'll get the judge to rule that…we can't be separated by more than two inches at all times"

I rub my fingers on her chin

"In that case I declare myself guilty" she says

She smiles at me with an open mouth showing me her pearly white teeth. The door opens and sara walks in. we jump two feet away from each other before she had the chance to notice.

"Britt Montoyo ask for me for this" Sara says

"Ok just put them on here"

She lifts up a tray with two glasses and two water bottles.


	11. I take what I can get

**Sidenote:**hey guys sorry about the long break from my last update. I went on vacation with the fam. Good thing is the wrist is getting better! Yay anyways here's the update!

-I take what I can get chapter Eleven-

Susan asked me to help her out at the bar last night, so here I am carrying a tray of drinks to a table.

"San" I hear Britt calling me

"Have you seen Puck? I need to talk to him" she continues

"No, I haven't seen him"

One of the bartenders John catches my attention as he walks in.

"He what's going on?" he asks

"Hey John"

I try and move around Britt only for her to grave my wrist twisting me so I am facing her.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me cause I told you not to touch me yesterday?" she asks

"No you had a point there. I am angry cause you always have to lie to be with me, saying your with Tina or at the doctor. If you're going to be with me then just say you're going to be with me"

"No, I'll tell the people in my life whatever I want. And you can do the same… I am not going to meddle in your life, so don't meddle in mine"

"Ok… fine…"

I turn around and see John behind the bar

"Hey John did you know I'm really happy right now?"

"You are?"

He looks a little confused as to why I am telling him this.

"Why?" He asks

"Because I am with Britt"

I walk over to stand side by side with her and wrap my arm over her shoulder. His mouth hangs open for a few seconds until he can spit out

"That's great …Congratulations… If you want, we can celebrate it by drinking some beers!"

Just then Puck walks in and over to us. I drop my hand from around Britt and give Puck a kiss on the cheek.

"Puck" Britt says

"Hey brother, you know that Britt and I are together, right?" I jump in before she can say anything

He smiles and looks between us.

"No… I mean yes… I mean… I've heard something…it sounded familiar to me but…"

"Girlfriends" I say

"Girlfriends he repeats

"Were girlfriends… isn't that right babe"

I move closer to her and plant a kiss right on her lips. I grab on to her chin to make sure she doesn't move.

She doesn't seem to be with happiest with me right now but I think that's simply from the fact that she just say I can do what I want and she's not going to meddle in my life. However I don't think she was thinking that I was going to take it this far. I pull out of the kiss and look at her. She has a shy smile plastered on her face and quickly looks down. I give her a grin and walk behind the bar. I continue look on at my brother and girlfriend.

"I… Britt….I… Well….Now it's legal and I don't…Well I'm with my sister in law and maybe grandpa, I mean your dad…doesn't understand it, but maybe…" Puck stutters

Britt doesn't really give anything he is saying a second thought because right now she's on a mission to find out about Sam.

"Puck, are you helping Sam?" She asks

Beep Beep Beep her phone rings, she pulls out her phone.

"Yes?" she answers

"Inspector Pierce"

"Yes"

"I have a warrant to search your niece's room. In twenty minutes, I want you at Inspector Lopez's house with a forensic kit."

She had worry written all over her face.

"Got it"

"I trust your professionalism"

"Of course, bye."

She pulls down the phone and looks at Puck

"Puck"

"Listen Britt…" he's cut off

"No no no, Puck don't say anything. I just got a call from the Salgado who told me…We're going to do a search at a family member's house. Puck a family member"

She drops the hint. He slaps himself in the face and realizes it's his. With that he leaves in a daze.

After my "shift" ends I go to the office but Britt is nowhere to be seen. So I sit at my desk waiting for her. As soon as she walks in one of the supervisors calls out for her.

"Inspector"

She turns her head and looks in their direction as do I. I stand up and slowly make my way discreetly over so that I can hear what is being said.

"Do you already have the results of the code we found in Sara Lopez's room?"

Britt looks up at Fin and he looks back at her, the supervisor doesn't miss it.

"Do you have them or not?" The supervisor asks again

"Yes, I have a copy of the results here."

She opens the folder that she has been carrying and opens it up pulling out a piece of paper which I assume is the result of whatever test she has run. She hands it over to the supervisor.

"I'll take care of this…" Fin says

He grabs the paper out of the supervisor's hands. As he looks into Brittany's eyes.

"If that's ok with you" He says

As he look at the supervisor. She looks between the two after first but then agrees. The Fin and the supervisor walk off. Britt turns around and I can feel her eyes on me.

I pick up on of the guns laying around my desk and pretend not to notice her looking at me. She walks over to me.

"What's that? Is there an operation going on?" She asks

"No… I got it from the surplus store. The check-out procedures here are totally out of control."

She looks at me with shock like she doesn't know if she should believe me or not. I lean on the desk in front of me and whisper.

"I got a call about a house I think the Kaiser and his company are using it as a safehouse."

Now she looks down right scared.

"Are you going alone?"

"Yeah"

"And you didn't say anything to my father?"

"Come off like an idiot if it's a false alarm? Please. I'll go in, check it out. If it turns out to be anything, I'll call in. It's close, near kilometer 30 on Guadarrama Rd."

"I can't believe you"

She places her hand on her forehead in disbelief.

"You take gun without permission. You leave without authorization, and you're going alone! Do you even know the meaning of the phrase "Protocol of action?"

"Look Britt, in life there are two types of people. The ones that are always afraid of everything…"

I lift up her cell phone to demonstrate

"…Leaving the plastic cover on their phones so that it doesn't get scratched."

I toss her back the phone then reach to pick up mine.

"Then there are ones that take off the plastic, the screen gets scratches in your purse from keys or whatever, sometimes we even forget our pins but nothing happens."

I stand up and lift the bag that I had put together on to my shoulder and walk out the room. Glancing over my shoulder as I walk out the door.

I walk into the garage. place the bag in the back seat. Open the driver side door and slide in. I look over to the passenger side and there sat Britt. She doesn't say anything but takes out her phone and removes the plastic from her phone. As she does she's got a huge grin on her face. I smile back at her and start the car.

We pull up to the house and I quickly park, stepping out of the car with my gun in my hand. I look over to the passenger side and Britt is out of the car with her gun in hand as well. I crouch low holding my gun on the house and motion for her to come around the car. She does so and continues walking a few feet until she crouches and motions for me we continue this routine until we make it to a deck that is covered by a sheet. I stand there with my gun ready to shoot telling her to go ahead I will cover.

I motion with my fingers 1…2…3 pulling back the sheet so she can enter

"Don't move" she says as she enters the room.

She looks around and sees that there is a small couch in the corner of the room with pillows all over it. There is a table set for two with flowers and wine that I had set up. It's almost unbearable to hold back the laughter from escaping my body. I close the sheet behind us and walk over to the side of the table so that I can see her face better. She looks at me confused. I just smile at her.

"What's all this?"

"Flowers, wine, ham and shrimp. A countryside meal… Romantic?"

She just stares at me and it looks like she's kinda pissed then she turns around and walks out. I follow her, a little concerned.

"I can't believe you. What the hell are you thinking? All that crap about the Kaiser was a lie! Have you lost your mind or what?"

_Oh man is she pissed. All I wanted to do was make her happy and I made things worse_.

"I just thought you'd like to celebrate out two month anniversary, that's all"

_I feel bad that I made her mad and I know she's stressed out because of all the stuff that is going on with her family right now but really all I wanted to do was spend some time with her alone._

"Ok…My niece is under arrest…my sister is god-knows where… my father is close to a heart attack! You think I am in the mood to celebrate?" she yells

"I thought you needed a break, Britt. That we could take just one day alone and enjoy ourselves, ok? And then together we could help Sara with whatever she needed. You've had three shitty days and it occurred to me that maybe I could cheer you up but no there you are with your fucking judging face you are the most rigid and inflexible person I know"

I am starting to get pissed now I mean come on I try and make her happy and she just yells at me

"Yes I am rigid and inflexible, you know why? I don't like to have fun when everything is going wrong and my family needs me."

She's taking a low blow shot at me for when I ran away from home after the time we kissed.

"Give me the keys" she tells me

I reach for the keys that are in my front pocket, _I can't believe she's acting this way_. I take a deep breath and hold back tears.

"You want the keys? You want them?"

I take the keys and throw them in to tall grass that's near by

"Go get them…"


	12. Getting Caught Again

**-Getting Caught Again Chapter Twelve-**

"Come on Brit, Leave it already"

She's been searching in the tall grass for the past two hours already. I tell her that if she just comes and sits down and eats a little with me then I would help her find them after. She keeps refusing.

"You have been in there for the past two hours, there are bugs in there and now you're full of scratches! You're also burning to a crisp"

Now she is ignoring me.

"Come on, I'll help you find them when were done, come out!"

She stops looking through the grass and stares at me

"Ok ok your right I fucked up! I fucked up with the dupe about the Kaiser and the mission. But that is what surprises are, Sur-Pri-Ses"

"Listen San, I'm going to tell you one thing"

She starts walking towards me at a quick speed.

"Your right in life, there are two kinds of people. Those who give gifts thinking of the other person and those who give gifts thinking about themselves! Do you get it?"

She turns to walk back into the grass but I grab her by her arm trying to get her to stay, she whips around staying a few feet away from me.

"Look Britt, the only thing I wanted was to spend a day alone with you"

I move closer to her.

"With no one bothering us or anything getting in the way. Ok, I'm sorry. I beg for forgiveness. In life there are always two solutions. One: Stay here and fight until tomorrow or Two: Eat the food and drink the wine I brought for us."

"Is the wine cold?"

"So cold"

She looks over at the table then back at me. I give her a big grin and plead with me eyes.

"Come on. After I promise I will help you with the keys. I give you my word"

I reach out and pull her in to me cause I can tell with the look in her eyes that she's going to give in.

"Only because I am hungry" She holds her finger up.

I give her a smile and bite on my lower lip. Them I knock on my head to inform her that she's hard headed. She squirms out of my arms and walks over to the table and I follow. She sits down at the table and I go to grab the food and place in on the table as I sat down.

"You really wanna know how many guys I have been with?" she asks

"Well there was Josh in high school, Scott in college then Sam, Rob and Nate. Five all together! And you?" she asks

"Me? Let me count twelve or thirteen"

"Cute a dozen"

"That was the guys, girls there are more. Let's see about forty" I smirk

She just guzzles some of the wine in her glass.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing it's just that I've only been with you and for you, I'm the 40th. It's weird, I feel insecure"

"Britt, hooking up with 40 girls, to be honest, is easy the hard part is falling in love."

She had a huge smile on her face and I can't help but mirror it.

"To feel someone's touch"

I rub my hand on her forearm

"Having your stomach do flip-flops"

She nods her head

"Well, in that, you are the first."

I reach up and caress her check.

"You are my first, too" she says

I start laughing I can't hold it in anymore I have to let her in on my little secret.

"I have to confess something else"

She gives me a confused look

"I have also been the first one to…"

I reach down and into my pocket.

"Find the keys"

I hold them up in her view.

She puts her hand up to her forehead, giving me happy glaring eyes.

"I am going to kill you"

I start laughing again and through my napkin at her. She takes hers and tosses it at me. I hold the keys up and shake them in the air.

Somehow we end up on the couch with her naked on top of my naked body and I am moving her hair out of her face. We stare into each other's eyes for a minute and she slowly lowers her lips to mine. Are lips dance for a while until she slips her tongue over mine. I grant her access and I feel her hands roaming my sides.

Thing begin to become more heated we flips so that now I am on top. I slow things down and stare into her eyes. I could do that all day the deep blue is so comforting. She trails her hands from my butt up into in between my shoulder blades, and again somehow I have ended up on the bottom. She is now straddling me. All of a sudden we hear a noise and we both jump.

I look over and I see Mr. Pierce sitting in the chair I had been earlier. Britt is hiding under the sheet and I am in shock starring at her dad.

"Britt" he says

She sits up next to me covering her top. She flips her hair out of her face. Looks between me and her dad then slowly reaches out and puts her arm around my back pulling me into her side. As to tell her father that she has made her decision.

"Your mother had the bad habit of...of... throwing away the instruction manuals for everything we bought. The washer, the dishwasher, the toaster, she'd just throw them away and I would kick up a fuss. I used to wonder how the hell we were going to learn how to use the things? We she died, I realized that the important things in life don't come with instruction manuals"

I look over at her and she closes her eyes so I look back at her dad.

"There are no ten steps for educating your children. There is no instruction manual that tells you what to do when you become a widow. Life isn't… it's not like something you but with an instruction manual and a warranty. I don't know girls… I only know that I am going to be sixty soon, that I have a strong character, that I am still a man that likes order, but I've learned something, that when it comes to love, the instructions, if they exist, must be written in Sanskrit because not even God himself can fully understand them."

Britt and I look at each other at the same time and then back at her father. He pauses, looks down at the floor and then brings his attention back to us.

"Well then, I hope, I wish the best for you both. When you come back to the station you'll both have to pull four straight shifts, for abandoning your posts, and for raising a false alarm."

We all have tears in your eyes. This was such a bonding moment for us all.

"Is that clear?"

With that he walks out. Britt looks into my eyes and we just smile she leans her head towards me and I place my face on the side of hers taking in her smell.


	13. The Grave

**-The Grave Chapter Thirteen-**

Wearing a black suit, walking hand in hand with Britt, as we make our way to the grave site were Sam Evans will be laid to rest, the ice cold air surrounds my face. We pass over many stones and the reality is being to sink in. we stop in front of the grave site and his coffin is placed on display, we all gather around waiting for the ceremony to begin. There is not a dry eye in sight.

**Twenty-six Hours before**

"We can confirm that the teeth found in the van are a match for Sam Evans" Britt says

As she points to the x-ray on the board, it displays his mouth.

"I also have a bit of the tooth"

She lifts up the tooth in the evidence jar, holding back sobs.

"And some organic remains to confirm the DNA"

She picks up another jar showing to it to the supervisor. She hands over the folder with all the evidence.

_Knock Knock_

Fin walks in to the room.

"I came to take"

He points to the box with all the evidence, stopping to shake his head and take a deep breath.

"One day you're just hanging out with your friends, patrolling the streets, eating out and the next a box of dust, two teeth and a toe"

He's holding back tears but Brittany can't any longer and they flow down her checks. He looks over at her and realizes that what he has said has caused her pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry inspector, I just… I'm sorry"

He walks over to Britt and gives her a quick hug.

"Well, I'm here to pick up the remains for the burial"

She shakes her head that she understands and he picks up the box.

**Gravesite**

They lower the casket and family and co-workers gather around the hole. We take turns throwing in flowers. No words spoken just silence and sobs fill the crisp air.

As they start to throw dirt over the grave I notice that Sara is standing at the head of the hole just staring down at the casket. Britt and I walk over to her and try to comfort her.

**Later that night**

Puck has revealed to Sara that Sam is alive. To protect Sam, no one else knows this. So Sara goes to join Sam in hiding.

The next morning Puck goes to his wife's work to inform her about their daughter.

"Sara is"

Just as he is about to tell her he is interrupted.

"Good morning" I say.

"Good morning" Susan responds

"She's at the beach, honey. Sara is at the beach"

This is true that is where she is but so is Sam. That's the part he was trying to tell Susan and I went and ruined it.

"Maybe this is good for her. To spend a few days on the beach and forget about all this, Susan" Britt says

Just then Mike walks in

"Puck a moment, please"

All of a sudden the Puck's phone rings. Susan looks at the caller ID and lights up.

"Sara, my love!" she answers

"Mom?"

"Darling, why did you leave without saying good bye? Are you with your friend Christina?

"Yes, yes I am with Christina. I needed to get out of here, mom but now I'm much better."

"But don't you think it'd be better to be with the people that love you the most?"

We all are trying to grab the phone from susan so that we can talk

"No, no! I'm fine. I'm laughing and everything!"

"Give it to me! Tell her I want to speak with her!" Puck says

"Don't lie to me Sara I am your mother. How could you laugh right now?"

"It's because Christina is tickling me"

"Well, I'm happy to hear you like this"

"Mom I love you a lot… can you pass me to dad"

"Love you"

I pull the phone out of Susan's hand only to have it ripped away from me by Britt. Sara handed the phone to Sam and ran to the water so that Sam and her father could talk.

"Britt please" Puck pleads

"It's Britt, how are you, precious?"

Sam makes a whimper sound.

"Sara, don't cry, please. No please don't cry, I hate hearing you cry"

"Give me the phone!" Puck says again

This time I grab the phone

"Sara, hun, how are you? If you need to cry, cry, because the more you cry the less you pee. Honey, the pain is nothing to be ashamed of. There is nothing wrong with it. Its normal"

The phone is ripped away from me again.

"Gentlemen, Everything that you're going to her is top secret and strictly condimental"

Puck closes the blinds in his office.

"No one, not even the Commissioner, nor the Commander, knows what we're about to tell you. Therefore, I need to ask for your total silence. We know when and where the Kaiser will strike. We can blow the lid off this thing. And in the process clear the name of someone that we all know. I can't order you to do this because we're going to cross the line. If anyone here doesn't want to do this, step forward now."

No one flinches, Fins phone alarm starts going off.

"Baby alarm, I am going to take a step forward but don't take it that I am backing out, ok? I'll step forwad but sideways"

"Hudson, pick up the damn phone!" Puck says

Fin turns off his alarm and walks back to his place.

"Well"

Puck looks us over walks over to his lap top and hits a button. Sam is on the screen, it's a life feed.

"Puck this is a video right?" Britt asks

"Not a read head Blondie… I'm alive" Sam says

Everyone in the room is taking back and tears of joy fill their eyes.

"I'm really sorry I made you all believe I was dead. I didn't have another option. They accused me of being corrupt. They blamed me for Smith. For Salazar."

I grab Britt pull her in and kiss her on the top of her head.

"They wouldn't let me live. I didn't have another option. In four hours. At a military base. And I need you all."

"Wait, Sam, what Military base? The air base?" Mike asks

"The very one. How the hell are we going to take control of the military base? And without authorization? No Puck" Artie says

"Ok, wait a min, wait. I know it's dangerous. But these people are murderers. They've tortured people. They've kidnapped them. And they're going to keep going it until we stop it, and we will stop it. But we have to do this discretely because no one is going to believe anything coming from me" Sam says.

Mike stands up.

"Inspector Sam Evans, count me in"

Fin stands up.

"Me too"

Tina stands up.

"You can count on me too, Sam"

Britt stands

"You're never going to fucking change, Sam. Ok for old times' sake"

"Thank you Blondie" Sam says

Puck walks over to Britt and hugs her. I stand and wrap my arms around both of them kissing Britt on the back of her head.

"There's just one thing. We have a bit of a deadline because at eight pm I have an engagement… I am getting married…To Sara…Just an idea that popped into our heads" Sam says

We all hug and celebrate.

"Congrats Puck" Tina says

Susan walks into the hallway and Puck begins to look sad.

"What happens if it doesn't work Susan will be left all alone"

"Puck, if you want Santana and I will stay with Susan" Britt says

He looks over at Susan and then back to us.

"Please…Thank you"

He wraps us into a big hug.

"Well, I'm going to go see if Don Pierce will give us permission to go over there, ok?"

Britt and I decide that it would be a good idea if we go and distract Susan. We head into the locker room where she is talking with Tina.

"Look who it is" I say

I wrap her up in a hug

"How's the mother of the bride?" Tina says

"You must me so excited" Britt says

"Yes, I'm excited… but I'd be happier being six hundred miles from here. With a crazy hat on my head and heels that are ridiculous, and telling the camera guy what to do but, I'm here."

"You know what? The bachelorette party is one thing you're not going to miss. It's one thing for Sara to be far away. But who's to say that we can't be with her via video" I say

"We'll get some music, some food. We can wear those head bands that we had the day of Santana's friend's bachelorette party." Britt says

"I have them! I saved them!" Tina says.

We all start to cheer and laugh. We are going to make this the best we can for Susan.


	14. Sara's Wedding

**-Sara's wedding Chapter Fourteen-**

Britt, Tina, Susan and I all sit around the table getting ready to Skype with Sara.

"Hello Beautiful" we say in unison

"Who's going to talk first?" Sara asks

"Me, me, me! Because Sam is my ex-husband and now he's going to be my nephew! Seriously, Sara when you come back I'm going to take you both by your little hands to the amusement park" Britt says

"Me to! I wanna go too" Tina says

"As the first wife of the husband to be and biological aunt to the bride to me I get to be the first to speak! Sara, there's something you need to know about Sam." Britt says

"What?"

"Is it going to be something hot?" Tina asks

"No no no … His peeing. Every time he pees, he leaves little drops behind. You can tell him a million times. You can buy him a toilet this big!"

She opens her hands out to her sides.

"As great as his aim is when her shoots, that's how bad it is when he pees" Britt says

"Ok, Ok that's enough, No" Sara responds.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you anything, Sara. I'm going to let actions speak for themselves based on your aunt. After she was married to Sam, she changed teams." I say

I look into Britt's eyes and lean in quickly to peck her lips.

"You're together? That's great! I'm so happy!" Sara says

"So… the two you have been…" Tina chimes in

"There'll be another wedding soon?" Sara asks

"Yes, yes" Tina and Susan say together.

Britt and I stand up and walk over to the bar grabbing a drink while Tina and Susan talk some more to Sara. Tina gives Sara advice about things in the bedroom, starting out with Tina implying that Sara was still a virgin which Sara quickly corrected.

"Well, after these sound words of wisdom, I'm just going to tell you one thing. I'm really jealous of the wedding you're going to have. A couple that loves each other. Fugitives. In hiding. You're going to have a wedding without a cake or boring stories, without that uncle that wants to threaten the groom." Susan tell her daughter.

Britt looks over at me and I smile and look down at the ground.

"You're going to have the most beautiful wedding in the world. And I love you very much, honey. Very

much." Susan continues.

"Thank you, mom. I love you too"

Britt grabs a bottle of champagne from the counter and turns so that she can see Sara on the computer on the table.

"Well, let's toast, right?"

We all answer in unison "YES!"

She pop's the top off and we notice that Sara is walking around. She's gone to get herself a glass as well.

"No! Sara don't toast with water please! Its back luck, please! Not with water" I say

"Not for me. I'm the luckiest woman, in the world."

"For the groom!" Tina, Susan, Britt and I salute.

Everyone is playing around dancing in there joy of the events to come. Sara is twirling around with a vale on her head while Susan is watching her. Britt and I are dancing around the bar and Tina is drinking at the bar laughing and having a good time.

"Ladies, Ladies" Sara pulls out of our bliss. "Well, I have to start getting ready. It's come to time…Good bye Ladies!"

"Goodbye my love" Susan says.

"Goodbye mom. Next time you see me, you'll call me Mrs. Frenandez! And don't worry mom, I'm going to record it all on my cell phone so you can see it."

"I love you"

"Back at you"

"Kisses" Britt says

"Love you" Sara responds

We all blow her kisses and she sets her phone down in her bed and walks into the bathroom.

"She didn't turn it off right!" Tina asks

Were still staring at the computer screen when some unknown woman walks into view.

"What? Who's that?" Susan asks

"I think there is someone there with her" Tina says

We huddle around the computer screen but there is nothing we can do. If we scream we just let the intruder know where here watching and we don't think that Sara would her us. All of a sudden Sara walks out of the bathroom and the intruder is face to face with her prey holding a gun on Sara. Sara kicks the gun out of the woman's hands and it fly's on to the bed, we all gasp at the horror that is unfolding in front of our eyes.

"There fighting" Susan squeals

The other woman tried to kick Sara but Sara blocks the blow, the two being throwing punches which neither end up landing.

"She's fighting with someone" Susan says "Sara, my love" She begins to scream and is cut off my Britt's hand on her mouth.

The fight made its way on to the bed and the phone was jostled so we couldn't see anything anymore but just hear the horrible sounds of the two fighting. Then the loudest bang shouts through the computer. A gun was fired and all of us screamed in freight. My heart was racing and can only imagine how Susan must feel. Britt has her wrapped up in her arms as tears flood down all our faces. Then another shot. Were all silent waiting to see if Sara comes to view. She has no idea that we have seen all that we have of that we will be waiting to see if she is ok.

"Puck's not answering he must be in a bad area" Susan says

"Mikes not answering either" Tina says

"Let's try to find out where Sara is I recorded the call from before, and it looks like where she is there is a door… There's a curtain" I say

"What are you saying San? For the love of God, you can't see anything! The room could be anywhere" Susan screamed

I whipped my head around to see her, she looked so helpless I knew she was upset and I was really trying to do anything I could to try and help.

"That way Fin, he just talked to Interpol. They just registered the numerical sequence that we inserted into the Kaiser's virus. The Kaiser just activated the virus." Britt says as she enters the room.

"Fuck" Tina says

"Shit" Susan says

"Damin it" I say

"And they're trying to locate the signal. We need to get back to the station." Britt continues.

I close the laptop and throw it into a bag.

"What do you mean, go to the station? Wait a minute! What's going to happen with Sara?" Susan asks

"Susan if they've gone after Sara it's because of Sam! It has to be someone in the Kaiser gang." Britt tells her

"But what is that? The Kaiser! What is that?" Susan is frantic.

"Susan if we find the Kaiser, we find Sara." Britt continues

Britt grabs her sisters hand pulling her along and we all head out the room and to the station as quick as we can. Once we get to the station we set up. We gather around the computer and watch over and over again the footage.

"Susan had a point. This could be anywhere" I say to Fin

"Wait, here you can hear something! Listen before the gunshot" Britt says

She replays the clip turning the volume all the way up '_Kaiser_'

"There's too much noise to get it all" Tina says

"See if you can clean it up Britt" Fin asks

"OK" Britt responds

She cleans it up as much as she can and plays it again. 'I am the Kaiser'

"The Kaiser is a woman" I say as I turn to Fin.

"She had an English accent" Britt added

"Alison" Fin said

Flashbacks bring to realization that we had her in custody.

"Ok, ok, send this to all the provinces and to Interpol. See if someone recognizes something." Fin orders

Fins phone rings and he walks out to take the call. I walk over to Susan and try and comfort her as much as possible. The poor thing has been left out of the loop because of confidentiality rules and has no idea what is what. Fin enters the room again

"OK we have it. The virus is originating for a mobile unit, moving through the town. Alison has to be there. Ladies, prepare for the operation. We need vests, assault weapons, and smoke grenades. Everything. We are going to arrest the Kaiser, let's go!" Fin orders

Britt, Tina and I start to head out with Fin when Susan stands up.

"I am going with you"

"Susan that's not possible" Fin says

"Darling, it's really dangerous! You can't come!" Tina says

"Sis we're going to bring Sara back, I promise you"

"It's my daughter who has disappeared. And I want to be there when you arrest that Kaiser person, whoever it is. I am going with you" Susan says

"Let's go" Fin orders

And with that we all head out.


End file.
